From EP 2239286 A1, for example, two-component coating materials are known which can be used to coat substrates and which frequently exhibit good adhesion.
A disadvantage of two-component coating materials, however, is always a limited potlife, which limits the possibilities for processing the coating material.
The desire, however, is for a very long processing life for coating materials, as offered, for example, by radiation-curable coating materials.
EP 902065 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,797) discloses radiation-curable coating materials which comprise condensation resins. The adhesion of these coating materials, however, is unsatisfactory.
EP 789065 discloses radiation-curable coating materials which comprise fatty acid-modified polyester resins. The fatty acid modification produces an enhanced adhesion by the coating to substrates, but impairs the compatibility with common radiation-curable coating materials.
Thus, there is a desire to develop radiation-curable formulations having good application properties that exhibit high adhesion to sheets and also exhibit only minimal contraction.